gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
JDG-00X Devil Gundam
JDG-00X Devil Gundam is a fictional mobile armor in the anime television series Mobile Fighter G Gundam. When Mobile Fighter G Gundam was translated to English, the name was changed to "Dark Gundam," due to Sunrise's fears that the Devil name would offend some people (see GF13-017NJII God Gundam for details). Technology & Combat Characteristics Originally called the Ultimate Gundam, the machine was created with a unique mesh of technological and organic science by Dr. Raizo Kasshu to be used as a vessel for the three theoretical powers: self-recovery, self-multiplication and self-evolution. Essentially, it would be a Gundam that could independently maintain and improve itself and its abilities could later be transferred to humans, physically improving and evolving the human body to be free of illness and disease. However, due to a malfunction, its powers became twisted and sinister. Unlike most other Gundams in Future Century, the Devil is a gigantic machine whose frame is variable, able to change to adapt to situations and eventually becomes sentient. In spite of its power, it requires a lifeform to operate as its core unit, but the user is connected via organic wires instead of the Mobile Trace System. It operates at its strongest with a female as its core as they are able to create life. While it is equipped with the standard head vulcans and a highly destructive beam cannon in its platform head, it relies more on its special abilities and physical prowess. Using self-recovery, it could instantly repair any damage done to it, either restoring lost parts or replacing them with organic wiring which it can shape into other forms. With self-multiplication, it can produce its own units, the Death Army, a legion of mobile suits that fight and operate in the Devil Gundam's stead and relays information by melding with its frame to gain experience and knowledge. It later creates Gundam Heads which could travel underground and were equipped with beam cannons. Lastly, with self-evolution, the Devil Gundam can change into more powerful forms, starting from its base, mobile armor-like form, to a colony-sized winged form capable of devouring an entire planet. It can pass on these abilities to other humans through DG Cells from exposure, and for Gundam Fighters, change their Gundams as well. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Standardized head-mounted vulcan cannons as an emergency offensive weapon or to ward off missile attacks. ;*Devil Finger ;*Beam Cannon :A high-powered beam weapon that can be seemingly generated from anywhere on its body. The original show depicts them as massive clawed hands sprouting from its shoulders that fire beam barrages from its fingertips but other games show beams being fired from the protrusions on the shoulders, its chest or its head base. Special Equipment & Features ;*DG Cells :Artificial cells contracted from the Devil Gundam through direct contact. Physically, they appear as a silver hexagonal coating that replicates and spreads over the skin and any other articles of clothing, just stopping at the head. Those who gain DG Cells are mentally and physically corrupted into evil pawns of the Devil Gundam and subsequently gain abilities based on it, though a couple individuals such as Schwarz Bruder managed to resist possession despite being run solely by DG Cells. It's name possibly originated from the D'evil '''G'undam's first letters or it could be from the model number: J'''DG-00X. :;*Self-Evolution ::Grants the Devil Gundam the ability to evolve and improve itself by changing into new, more powerful forms, but can change to even greater forms with a female as its core unit. Its highest form reached is a winged, planetary body called Devil Colony. This also allowed Gundams exposed by DG Cells to transform into radically different and more powerful machines such as Kowloon's transformation into Master and Neros into Heaven's Sword. :;*Self-Replication ::Allows the Gundam to generate offshoots of itself to act as its ears and eyes while it rests in its lair. At first, it produces mobile suits, the Death Army, which spawned off variants to cover combat ranges before later using the Gundam Heads, snake-like machines that could travel underground and were equipped with powerful beam cannons located in their mouths. :;*Self-Regeneration ::Allows the Gundam to instantly repair any damage, no matter how severe, but becomes diminished without a core unit. History The Ultimate Gundam was created in the space colony of Neo Japan by Dr. Raizo Kasshu and his eldest son, Kyoji Kasshu, with the noble purpose of healing the planet Earth through the use of nanomachines. The Ultimate Gundam's nano-technology was incredible, capable of self-evolution, self-regeneration, and self-replication which would heal the world after being ravaged by so many years of war and misuse. However, shortly before the 13th Gundam Fights were scheduled to begin in the year Future Century 60, the Ultimate Gundam would be stolen, and Mikino Kasshu, Raizo's wife and Kyoji's mother, would be murdered. The alleged culprit was none other than Kyoji Kasshu, who fled to Earth with the Ultimate Gundam with the Neo Japanese military in hot pursuit. The Ultimate Gundam was severely damaged by the atmospheric re-entry, and it crash landed on Earth. Evolution After it crash landed, the Ultimate Gundam's systems malfunctioned, and when it begin to repair the damage it had sustained, it started to change. It would evolve into the monstrous Devil Gundam, and it set about accomplishing its goal of healing the world. However, as the Devil Gundam saw it, the problem with the world was humanity, and eliminating mankind became its number one priority. As for Kyoji, he had become integrated with the Devil Gundam and became its core life unit. Major Ulube Ishikawa was soon sent to re-capture the Devil Gundam at the crash site, but the Devil Gundam easily overpowered the mobile suit forces sent after it, leaving Ulube as the only survivor. For his part in creating the Devil Gundam, Dr. Raizo Kasshu was sentenced to be cryogenically frozen. Domon Kasshu, the younger son of Dr. Kasshu, who was away training to be a master martial artist when the theft of the Ultimate Gundam occurred, was forced to become the official Gundam Fighter for the nation of Neo Japan. Domon was told that he must both win the Gundam Fight Tournament and recover the Devil Gundam. If Domon was able to do both, his father's sentence would be overturned and he would be unfrozen, but if he failed his father would stay frozen forever. Infuriated at his brother for murdering his mother, stealing the Ultimate Gundam, and leaving his father to an icy prison, Domon set out to Earth at the start of the 13th Gundam Fight with a picture of his brother Kyoji in hand, asking everyone he meets if they have seen him. Gundam Fight As the Gundam Fight went on, Domon Kasshu eventually made his way to the Shinjuku area of Tokyo, where he was attacked by strange yellow, cyclopic mobile suits. He was saved by his old mentor Master Asia, who destroyed several of the mobile suits before leading Domon to safety. The mobile suits were the Death Army, pawns created by the Devil Gundam to guard it while it hibernated beneath Shinjuku while continuing to recuperate and evolve. The Devil Gundam's corrupted nanomachines, known as DG Cells, were actively creating weapons, raising the dead as zombies to become the pilots for its Death Army mobile suits, controlling living human beings and animals, and assimilating new technology so the Devil Gundam could grow. Upon exploring the subways beneath Shinjuku, Domon discovered the Devil Gundam and something else that shocked him: several of the other nations' Gundam Fighters were under its control. Chibodee Crocket, Sai Saici, Argo Gulskii, and George de Sand were all under the influence of the DG cells, and to make matters worse, Domon's mentor Master Asia was allied with the Devil Gundam not because he was under its control but because he believed he could use the Devil Gundam to remove mankind from the Earth so nature could restore itself. The other Gundam Fighters were saved by the sacrifice of the old Shuffle Alliance. The Devil Gundam then finished evolving into its Second Stage, and it erupted from beneath the ground. Domon Kasshu fought the Devil Gundam in his own GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam and tried to damage it with his ultimate "Shining Finger Sword" attack, but due to his hesitation of wanting to kill Kyoji, Domon missed and the energy was absorbed into the Devil Gundam. This allowed the Devil Gundam to make a complete recovery, and it made its escape along with Master Asia. Travel to South America At the urging of Neo Germany's Gundam Fighter Schwarz Bruder, Domon Kasshu went to South America to train in the Guyana Highlands, the very location where Master Asia had trained him to be a martial artist. However, the Devil Gundam and Master Asia followed Domon and attacked with massive hordes of Death Army variations and Gundam Heads, devastating the Guyana Highlands. Domon's Shining Gundam was able to defeat the Devil Gundam and its hordes, but in the process was severely damaged by Master Asia. During his fight with the Devil Gundam and Master, Dr. Mikamura and Major Ulube sends Domon the new GF13-017NJII God Gundam after Rain confirmed that Domon had stayed behind and uses it to defeat Master Asia and flee the Guyana Highlands to get to Neo Hong Kong in time for the finals. The curse of the Devil Gundam would not be ended that easily. Under the consultations of Master Asia, Wong Yunfat, the leader of Neo Hong Kong, had the Devil Gundam's remains transferred to Hong Kong, the location of the Gundam Fight Finals. Wong believed he could use the Devil Gundam to make his rule of the Earth permanent; however, the Devil Gundam was badly damaged, and worst of all, Kyoji Kasshu was on the brink of death and almost worthless as the Devil Gundam's core life unit. Wong set out to find a way to try and replace Kyoji, and his scientists discovered that a male was not as suited to be the core life unit as a female, the givers of life. Wong schemed to make Allenby Beardsley, the fighter for Neo Sweden, the Devil Gundam's new core life unit. Master Asia, on the other hand, believed that Domon Kasshu, the most powerful of all of the fighters, should be the new Core Unit. Gundam Fight Tournament As the final Battle Royale, the last fight of the Gundam Fight Tournament, began, the Devil Gundam was set loose on Lantau Island. It was here that Domon learned the truth. The Neo Japanese military, lead by Ulube, were the ones who had attempted to steal the Ultimate Gundam and the ones who murdered Domon and Kyoji's mother and froze Dr. Kasshu to keep this a secret, while Kyoji took the Ultimate Gundam to prevent the military from stealing it. Schwarz Bruder was actually a clone of Kyoji that was created through the use of DG Cells on the corpse of the real Schwarz Bruder. Kyoji tried to use Schwarz to lead Domon to the Devil Gundam so that he would kill Kyoji and destroy the Devil Gundam. Armed with the knowledge that he had been lied to, Domon was forced to grant his brother's pleas for a mercy killing and used the Sekiha Tenkyoken against his brother and his clone, rendering the Devil Gundam useless. Domon was crowned the winner of the Gundam Fights, bringing victory home to Neo Japan, but Ulube recovered what little remained of the Devil Gundam and transported it to his home colony of Neo Japan. He followed Wong's research and chose a woman to be the new core life unit: Domon's partner Rain Mikamura. The Devil Gundam grew more powerful than ever, growing at an alarming rate, and soon it had absorbed the entire colony of Neo Japan, becoming the Colony Devil Gundam. This mode was vastly unlike all previous evolutions, as most of its body structure was composed of gigantic Gundam heads that were clumped together with a drastically different primary head design. Ulube, driven mad with power, declared that he would be the Earth's permanent ruler, and the other nations responded by declaring war on Neo Japan. As the armies of the world fought the Colony Devil Gundam, the Shuffle Alliance infiltrated the interior of the colony to try and stop the Devil Gundam at its source. Ulube, now little more than an avatar to allow the Devil Gundam to talk to its human foes, attempted to stop them by transforming the power generator into the monstrous Grand Master Gundam, a gigantic fusion of the Devil Gundam's Four Kings. Ulube and his new Gundam were defeated by the Shuffle Alliance's team attack (Bakunetsu Shuffle Doumei Ken/Erupting Shuffle Alliance Attack), and Ulube turned to dust. While his allies stood behind to hold off the regenerating Grand Master Gundam, Domon ventured deeper into the colony. Final evolution When Domon arrived at the core, he briefly glimpsed Rain embedded in a wall. However, she was quickly enveloped by the wall as it manifested a smaller (although still significantly larger than the God Gundam) combat form to protect its core unit. This "core Devil Gundam", said to be a manifestation of Rain's desire to keep Domon away, overwhelmed its foe with its vastly superior power and regenerative abilities. To make matters worse, any damage Domon inflicted to the unit caused Rain to suffer equal amounts of pain due to her link with the Devil Gundam. In his moment of weakness (and with encouragement from the Shuffle Alliance and Allenby Beardsley), Domon finally admitted his love for Rain. Hearing his cries, Rain was able to break free from the Devil Gundam. Despite losing its core life unit, the Devil Gundam remains functional - although it appears to enter a feral state - and attempts to attack Domon and Rain. In response, the duo combine their power and love into a new attack, the "Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken", which pierces through the core Devil Gundam before obliterating it completely. With its core unit completely destroyed, the Colony Devil Gundam loses all power and implodes, ending the conflict once and for all. The skeletal remains of the mechanical titan remain in Neo Japan as the survivors of the battle regroup and debate their futures. Further evolutions In Gundam Video Games * Hajime Katoki designed another form of the Devil Gundam as the last boss in the Mobile Fighter G Gundam Super Famicom fighting game. This form closely resembles the Final Evolution form in the anime, but the lower body doesn't resemble a Gundam face and it has spikes on its knees. Variants ;*JDG-010 Devil Gundam Junior In Video Games *In Shin Super Robot Taisen, Hajime Katoki designed yet another form of the Devil Gundam as a secret last boss. *In other games, Devil Gundam often takes over various location as an alternate variant to the Colony Devil Gundam. :*'Devil Axis' in Super Robot Wars 64. :*'Devil Mobile Fortress' in Super Robot Wars A :*'Devil Mass Driver' in Super Robot Wars MX :*'Devil Urtraria' in Super Robot Wars NEO. :*'Devil Halo '''in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld'' Gallery 128724.jpg|Devil Gundam Gundam War Card vlcsnap-2012-01-25-06h08m25s166.png|A close up of the Devil Gundam's head. vlcsnap-2012-01-25-06h03m18s173.png vlcsnap-2012-01-25-06h10m22s17.png img_1221109_29447869_0.jpg Shin dg.jpg|Devil Gundam's final form in Shin Super Robot Taisen Devil sfc.jpg|Devil Gundam's original form in G Gundam fighting game Devil sfc line.jpg|lineart GundamFIX Scene3 DevilGundam.jpg|Gundam FIX Scene 3 - Devil Gundam Devil Axis.jpg|Devil Axis Devil Halo.jpg|Devil Halo Devil Colony Skeletal Head.JPG|Devil Colony Skeletal Head after defeat Devil Colony Skeletal 2.JPG|Devil Colony's Skeletal Structure Devil Colony Skeletal 3.JPG|Dr. Kasshu and Karato discuss the future of the Gundam Fight under the now defeated Devil Gundam vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h33m33s16.png|RGM-89 Jegan facing against the JDG-00X Devil Gundam vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h33m38s66.png vlcsnap-2013-11-26-01h33m42s105.png Devil Urutalia.jpg|Devil Urutalia External Links *JDG-00X Devil Gundam on Wikipedia.org *JDG-00X Devil Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:JDG-009X デビルガンダム